In Too Deep
by DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: Sam/Crowley SLASH! One-Shot Rated M for a reason! Sam got Crowley addicted to blood after failing to complete the last trial. Sam is Crowley's Dealer in a way! Pre-Established Destiel! Enjoy!


**In Too Deep**

1 week ago

A week ago Dean stopped Sam from completing the 3rd and final trial of curing a demon. For this trial they had chosen to cure the one and only King of Hell Crowley. A demon who was an average sized, big built Scottish man with short black hair and dark hazel eyes, he seemed to always be in a black suit with a red tie, smartly dressed and at the same time quite sexy looking. Crowley is a smart mouthed demon who really knows his way around the market (If you know what i mean!). In case you don't know, to cure a demon they need to be locked up and every hour for 8 hours you inject purified blood into the demon then on the 9th hour you give them a mouthful and make them drink the purified blood. Anyway back onto the story. Sam ended up doing the trials to lock all demons in hell but what the Winchesters didn't know was that completing the trials kills the person doing them.

At the same time when all this was happening Metatron was manipulating Castiel, the trench coated angel making him doing trials that casts all angels out of heaven and locks the gates so no angel can get in. At the end of that last trial Metatron stole Castiel's grace which turned him human. But that is a completely different story from the one I'm telling you all now.

Sam and Dean took Crowley into an abandoned holy building and Sam went into confession to purify his blood and took 8 vales of his blood and set them out and every hour he injected Crowley. But of course Crowley was bored of just sitting in silence.

'I deserve to be loved!' Crowley shouted. Sam could tell that the blood was definitely working. Only 2 more vales of blood to go and he'll be cured and then I can go home! Sam thought to himself. Whether he wanted to think about it or not he was. He and Crowley shared a moment as Crowley was becoming human.

2 hours later

It was the last hour Crowley was definitely getting cured. They talked more and things started getting weird for Sam never has he actually had a 'decent' conversation with a demon before, but something was there not conversation something you couldn't see something only they could feel but obviously they weren't going to admit it.

It finally came down to the final hour, time for Crowley to drink Sam's blood. Crowley must admit he really didn't want to be cured he really didn't want to drink that last bit of Sam's blood; just as Sam was about to finish the trial Dean stormed through the doors.

'Sammy! Stop!'

Sam stopped as soon as his brother said so and looked up in pain, Sam looked really ill.

'Dean... Why?' Sam said.

'It's a sacrifice, you'll die!'

Sam looked and stared at his brother then to Crowley and back at his brother with confusion.

'So?'

Dean's heart fell apart that wasn't something he wanted to hear his own brother say. He didn't want his brother to sacrifice himself.

'Sammy... I'm not gonna let you die.'

'You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again.' Sam confessed to his brother.

'What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? Who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel? Another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother…'

Sam was cut off by Dean.

'Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present that I would put in front of you!'

Sam stood staring at his brother feeling that his brother actually loved him, something he hadn't felt in a while. He loved his brother so much he didn't know what to do.

'What am I supposed to do?' Sam asked with a huge lump the size of a golf ball in his throat all he wanted was to feel better or die.

'Just let it go brother...' Dean said whilst wrapping his hand that was cut up with part of Sam's shirt and bringing him into a hug 'Just let it go' Dean continued hugging his brother tightly holding him hoping everything will be okay now.

'Dean...' Sam said realising the hug. They both looked at Sam's arms they watched as the glowing from his arms vanished. For the second it seemed that everything was going to be okay but that was too good to be true. Sam fell to the ground screaming in pain. He was dying.

Now

Sam has been in hospital now for 1 week and is finally realised he is feel much better just a few pains in his legs but that was it. Dean carried his brother out of the hospital helping him walk to the impala which was waiting for them just outside with Human Castiel in the backseat waiting for them.

'Hey Cas...' Sam said. It had been a while since he and Castiel saw each other.

'Hello Sam. How are you feeling?'

'Yeah I'm alright thanks Cas.' Sam said in reply.

Dean drove back to the men of letters bunker to put Sam into his bed to relax and get used to being out of the hospital.

Once they arrived back at the bunker Dean lay Sam down in his room to rest for the day. Every so often going in to check up on his brother and seeing if he needed anything.

'Hey Dean.' Sam asked.

'Yeah Sammy, what's up?'

'Where's Crowley?' Sam asked curiously.

'In the basement, Demon lock down. Why?' Dean said in reply.

'Just wondering. I don't remember much about what happened.' Sam replied turning over closing his eyes. 'I'm going to get some sleep now'

'Okay Sammy, just call if you need anything.' Dean reminded his brother as he left Sam's room.

'Dean. What are we going to do with Crowley?' Castiel asked as Dean walked back in.

'I don't know Cas. I'm worried about Sammy. He asked about Crowley again. Maybe we should let Crowley see him?' Dean said as if he was running out of answers.

'Dean, this has been 2 weeks now and every time you go in he asks about Crowley. Maybe you should let me go in and...'

'No Cas, if you go in he will know something's up.' Dean said in a hurry. Dean sat down on a chair leaning over rubbing his temples in frustration.

'Dean...' Castiel said walking over to Dean to comfort him. 'Maybe you should go get some sleep.' Castiel continued putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean put his hand over Castiel's.

'Thanks Cas, I think I will. But if Sammy needs me come get me okay?' Dean said looking up at the angel with pleading eyes.

'I will Dean.'

Dean stood up and kissed Castiel on the lips 'Thanks Cas.' Castiel pulled Dean back slightly and pulled him in for a better kiss whilst wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. 'I love you Dean.' Castiel said once the kiss broke off.

'I love you too Cas. Goodnight.' Dean kissed his angel on the lips again and walked to his room to sleep.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night and looked to make sure Dean and Castiel were asleep and headed down to the basement to finally see Crowley. Sam reached the door and opened it and walked inside the dark lonely demon trap. He saw Crowley sitting there all alone in chains with just a table to lean on. As Sam walked in he heard Crowley start to speak.

'Moose. Nice to see you again.' Crowley said with a smirk.

Sam walked over to Crowley and sat in a chair opposite Crowley. 'I need to know what happened when I tried to cure you Crowley. Are you partly human now or what?'

'Now darling. I'm still 100% demon. Try again later.' Crowley said with an evil grin. 'But moose there is one thing I need you to remember.'

'Yeah what's that?' Sam said sitting back in his seat.

'This.' Crowley said before leaning over the table to kiss Sam, without fully realising what he was doing he was kissing Crowley back, the kiss was getting deeper and a lot more heated, before Crowley broke the kiss. 'Remember Moose?'

'I...' Sam started.

'Crowley!' Sam shouted sitting straight up in his bed soaked with sweat, breathing heavily.

Dean came running into this brother's room to check on him.

'Sammy!' Dean said panting leaning over holding his knees as if he ran a mile. 'What's wrong?!'

Sam fell back down resting his head on the pillow once more. 'Yeah, Dean I'm fine just a bad dream that's all' Sam said very unconvincingly.

Dean walked out closing Sam's room's door behind him. He walked back towards his and Castiel's room where Castiel was waiting outside the room looking very sleepy.

'Dean what happened?' Castiel asked as Dean came towards him.

'He said a bad dream. He is seeing Crowley in the morning.' Dean said putting his arm around Castiel's waist pulling him back towards the bed to sleep.

'Goodnight Dean. Love You.' Castiel said kissing dean on the cheek before turning round to switch off the light.

'Night Cas. Love you too.' Dean said in reply.

The next morning Sam woke up with a fright.

'Morning Moose.'

Sam sat up and stared at the figure in front of him.

'Crowley? Am I dreaming?' Sam said in shock.

'Aww Moose of course you're not dreaming.' Crowley said sounding truly sympathetic.

Crowley walked over to Sam and sat on the edge of the bed beside Sam. 'You know Moose, I'm actually missing the taste of blood.'

'Well go get some...' Sam said staring at Crowley as Crowley started into Sam's big hazel eyes.

'Not just any blood Moose. It has to be yours it will always be yours...' Crowley said hoping Sam would see the hidden message.

Sam took a few minutes to answer, as he didn't have to clue what to say to that. All Sam knew was that he couldn't resist the temptation to just kiss the King of Hell.

'Well... you can have my blood... only on one condition.' Sam said mysteriously.

'Yes Moose anything...' Crowley truly did mean _anything. _

'Give me what I want...'

'And what is that Moose?' Crowley said hopefully.

'Sleep with me...' Sam said shyly. Crowley had a huge grin on his face, it was finally happening. Moose and Crowley were finally going to do the deed! That is all both Crowley and Sam have wanted since they met.

'If you want to...' Crowley said containing his excitement. Sam leaned in and he and Crowley finally kissed for the first time. It quickly got heated as Crowley quickly tore off Sam's shirt and threw it on the floor crawling on top of the hunter. Sam undone the demon's tie and his shirt 'Just tear them Moose, I can always make more.' Crowley laughed.

'As you wish my King.' Sam said then started tearing off Crowley's clothes and throwing them on the floor. Crowley made his way down to Sam's waist biting and licking his way down making Sam moan with pleasure. Crowley undone Sam's belt and jeans and took them off with Sam's boxers with them allowing Sam's erection to become free. Crowley started licking and teasing Sam's erection making Sam moan for more. Crowley then puts Sam's cock into his mouth and sucking making Sam moan louder and beg for more. Crowley stopped which made Sam groan wanting more. Crowley crawled back to towards Sam and kissed him on the lips. Before Crowley knew what was happening Sam took control and rolled over to make Crowley be on the bottom. Sam kissed all the way down Crowley's body until he reached the edge of the demon's pants and he started undoing them to pull them off once Crowley was completely naked Sam took Crowley's cock in hand and sucked hard on it making Crowley moan loud.

'That's good Moose, keep going' Crowley said under his breath holding Sam's hair to control him.

Sam eventually stopped and turned Crowley over so Sam could get Crowley's hole ready for Sam to enter. Sam used his tongue to make Crowley's hole wet Crowley moaned louder loving how Sam's tongue felt against his hole. Once it was wet enough Sam entered one finger and started moving it in and out very slowly to get Crowley used to the action, Crowley moaned even louder as Sam entered his second finger to stretch Crowley out so that it wouldn't hurt as much. Crowley loved that Sam was finally doing this to him; he had been waiting for this moment for a few good years now. Sam entered a third finger which did hurt Crowley a bit at first but it got better once Sam moved them a few times.

'C'mon Moose, I think I'm ready for you now.' Crowley said with lust.

'Sure thing Crowley.' Sam said taking out his fingers and grabbing the lube and a condom. Sam put the condom on and put lube over it and a wee bit extra on Crowley's hole to help Sam enter Crowley. Once Sam was inside Crowley he started off slow to make sure Crowley was good.

'Fuck me hard Moose.' Crowley said looking up at Sam.

'As you wish my King.'

Sam done what Crowley wished and thrusted harder and faster with each second. They both moaned each other's name aloud and Sam got faster as he was nearing climax.

'I'm gonna come...' Sam managed to say through moaning. Sam thrusted harder and faster a couple more times 'ahhh' Sam moaned as he came in side Crowley. Sam kept thrusting while rubbing his hand up and down Crowley's throbbing erection.

'I'm close Moose.' Crowley moaned whilst grabbing the sheets and pulling as Sam got harder and faster. 'Ahh!' Crowley moaned as he came all over Sam's torso. Sam fell beside the demon and took off the condom.

'That was great Moose.' Crowley said putting his arm around the tall Winchester. 'Y'know I have been waiting for that since we met.'

'I know you have. So have I... I... I love you Crowley.'

'I love you too Moose.' Crowley said cuddling the Winchester tightly until he fell asleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed my first Sam/Crowley Fanfic! Please let me know what you think in the comments!**

**DaynaDeadly xxxx**


End file.
